


Pose

by Missyswife37



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Model Jensen Ackles, Photographer Jared Padalecki, Pining, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyswife37/pseuds/Missyswife37
Summary: Jensen is a model; Jared is a new photographer and Jensen wants him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1

“Fuck!” Christian Kane raised his Stetson, pushed his fingers through his hair, and plopped his hat back on his head as he stared at the spectacle that had invaded his best friend’s ranch. “Remind me to never make a bet with you.”

Jensen scowled and nodded in the direction of the intruders in front of his barn. “Looks like “my people” are here. Time to be one of those models with their asses damned near showing.”

Christian rested his arms on the top rail of the corral. He smirked at his friend. “At least you have a purdy ass.”

Jensen hadn’t dated in two years since his ex had passed, and he sure as hell hadn’t been in front of a camera since then. He wasn’t interested in young models, but Christian liked giving him a hard time.

“Options,” Christian said before adding, “Robbie did say the photographer, himself, is a looker and right up your alley.”

Just hearing Rob Benedict’s name caused Jensen to frown. 

“He also said the man is a bastard,” sighed Jensen. “He’s supposed to be here tomorrow.” He side-eyed his friend.

“Why don’t you show him around?” Christian wasn’t hopeful, but he gave it a shot.

“Sorry, but I think I will be busy. You know, posing and showing off for you.” Jensen fluttered his long lashes at him.

Christian shook his head and stared at the cloudless Texas sky.

Jensen glanced toward the conglomeration of trailers, makeup artists, wardrobe stylists, hairstylists, and set designers. Then there was the camera equipment the photographer had deemed necessary for the shoot.

‘Damn, I sure as hell don’t miss this shit,’ thought Jensen.

A mobile food truck – the smells of dried out tacos and overcooked meat overpowered the odor of manure. 

‘Yeah, that was some nasty crap in that thing.’

At least ten models were supposed to be in and out of the commercial shoot, including Jensen, in less than five days' time. At least that’s what Rob said. Jensen wasn’t sure he could trust them around his ranch. Nine models and five days to a week of shooting, print and film, for a new LGBTQ magazine.

‘Wonderful.’

He hoped the ranch would still be intact when they finally cleared out. 

Jensen stared up at the clear sky, hoping that it would stay that way. In Dallas, during monsoon season, a storm could swoop in before they knew what was happening. Rain was a blessing for a state experiencing a drought. 

This was one-time Jensen prayed the rain would hold off and Christian prayed this circus would be gone before the rain hit.

“Here comes your favorite person,” amusement thick in Christian’s words. “He’s looking pretty smug.”

‘Bring on the clowns.’

Rob Benedict ambled toward the two men; his curly dark hair bounced as he walked. The muscles in Jensen’s shoulders tightened at the sight of his squirrely agent.

Christian hadn’t liked Rob from the moment Jensen made the bet with the man.

Jensen should have listened.

The owner of a decent spread at the foot of Chisos Mountains located in the Big Bend area of West Texas, Rob was a part-time Texas resident who headed to the glitter of LA in the winter. Apparently, he’d told the photographer he’d do him a favor and he could use Rob’s ranch to do the shoot.

A poker night, a few beers, and a damn glorious bet. Now, the mess was in Jensen’s front twenty acers.

Rob reached the two men; the asshole grinned. His over-the-top, two-thousand-dollar boots, movie star white teeth, and spray-on tan didn’t make him look any more like a cowboy than Jensen looked like a cow in the field. 

Rob seemed to be a good guy, though. Unless you counted sticking Jensen with this mess.

“I’m surprised you’d show your face here.” Joked Christian as he grasped Rob’s hand. “Good to see you, Robbie.”

Jensen grumbled through gritted teeth. “Way too soon.”

Rob laughed. “I figured there’d be no problem with the magazine switching locations.” He appraised their surroundings. “I’ve got to admit, your property puts mine to shame.”

“I had a full house, aces high.” Jensen shook his head. “And you beat me with a royal flush.”

Rob chuckled.

Jensen wanted a do-over.

But what was done was done. His dead husband’s voice rang in his head with his favorite saying, ‘Suck it up, buttercup.’

‘Where’d he get that crap anyways?’

Jensen shook his head. One of the worst things was a sore loser and Jensen Ackles refused to be one, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t get a little revenge if the opportunity arose. “I’ve got work to do.” Jensen put his hand on each of the men’s shoulders. “By the way, I hear paybacks a bitch.”

Christian gulped. “Aww shit, you’re in trouble now.”

Rob laughed until he took in Jensen’s expression. His laugh weakened. “I know you’re not serious-” 

Christian chuckled. “Deadly, knowing Jensen.” 

“I best go meet with wardrobe to see what fowl thing they got me wearing for this shindig.” Jensen slapped Rob on the shoulder. “See ya ‘round, Robbie.”

The man nodded. “Sooner or later.”

“Unfortunately, sooner.” Jensen headed toward the barn as he worked his way through the crowd.

‘All this for a damned new magazine?’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “No, no, no, no,” shouted Osric, the assistant photographer, who was smaller than the monster of a camera he was brandishing. He braced it on his knee and snapped his fingers at the model in front of him.

In the background, several cowhands gawked. Jensen needed to pay them a visit since they seemed to be distracted by a slip of a man in a skimpy outfit, instead of doing what they were paid for.

Osric snapped until he caught the model’s attention. “Milo, pay attention. I don’t want you staring at any cowboys’ asses. Leave that to me.”

The young man smirked and struck some kind of pose Jensen assumed was supposed to be sexy. What passed for sexy nowadays looked more like a dog taking a shit. The kid wore skin-tight jeans on his Coke-bottle hips and a crazy-ass top that bared his tight abs. 

‘This was what was popular now?’

Jensen had been out of the game for a while, being a rancher and all, but the fashion industry had gone to shit and became a whore show.

He preferred strong men, and the country boys he knew kicked ass and took names. They did not look like they just walked out of an Austin boutique on their way to a spa, one of the many things he hated about these new models.

A lot of the country boys ‘round these parts cleaned up real nice and were sexy as hell. All without worry if they were to break a nail while digging holes for a fence.

The photographer from hell, who’d be arriving tomorrow, ought to be interesting. No doubt, he’d be one of those men who screamed at the sight of a horsefly and couldn’t figure out what to do with a horse if his life depended on it. He wondered what he’d do if he was told to shovel shit for a week to do this damn photoshoot here. Some of the photogs Jensen had worked with over the years would run screaming.

‘Yeah, that would be fun to see.’

****

“Oh shit.” Jared Padalecki braced himself against the wall before he toppled over from the weight of his backpack that held all of his camera equipment, in the middle of the ramp leading from the plane. “Just one more fantastic thing to add to this absolutely perfect day.”

‘As If.’

Passengers squeezed by him, not one person stopped to see if he was ok. After he gathered everything onto his shoulder, he headed up the gangway.

Bright sunshine poured in through the massive windows. He had never been to Dallas; he was born and raised in San Antonio, but never made the trip to the big city. Then his parents decided to move to colder weather in New England when Jared was ten. ‘Too hot,’ they’d said.

Jared didn’t bother peering out the windows for more than a cursory glance. Airports weren’t generally known for allowing passengers a view of much more than tarmac and the usual building clutter. Airports were such messy things.

He’d been in countless locations around the globe since he was old enough to travel without a parent or nanny. He’d just about seen it all and took more than enough photographs to prove it. He had never done a fashion shoot before, so this would be interesting.

His parents had never wanted to come back. If Jared moved to this state, he likely wouldn’t see his parents unless he dropped in on them in their luxury condo.

Not seeing his parents. Now there was a benefit to moving to a place like this.

He sighed. What he wouldn’t give for parents who actually cared. His heart ached and he had to push the thoughts and feelings aside. 

Jared didn’t pay much attention to his surroundings, too focused on making his way to baggage claim. Maybe he’d lived on the east coast for too long. Like every other New Englander, he kept his eyes focused ahead and didn’t meet a stranger’s gaze.

Like the saying went, Things to do, places to go, people to see.

A breeze came in from the sliding glass doors as he passed them on the lower level, the wind shifting his long hair that was peeking out from under his black cotton beanie. His six-foot, five-inch frame was well-built and looked mighty fine in tight khaki's and a denim button up shirt with a grey comic book t-shirt underneath.

When he reached baggage claim, he tapped his fingers on his thigh as he waited for his luggage. The way his day had gone, his bags might have ended up in Pittsburgh.

‘Stay strong. Have hope.’  
‘Someday. Someday they’ll be here.’

He always figured if a person paid for first class then their luggage should be off the plane first. Never seemed to work out that way, though.

Of course, his small hard-shell suitcase came up the conveyor belt last, but at least it had made it to Dallas with him. He secured his bag and headed out to catch a cab.

The airport wasn’t exceptionally busy, and within twenty minutes he was on his way to the AAA Five Diamond Ritz-Carlton Resort in Dallas. One of Jared’s select friends, Chad, had told him he had to go to the Ritz when he came to Dallas. Chad knew fine resort living and knew it well. Jared would have been happy to stay in a hovel if he had to.

The sunshine and the warmth didn’t surprise him. He had seen plenty of photographs of the surrounding areas of the state. What surprised him was just how much he liked the view. He had thought the desert would be far too barren for his taste. But what he saw through the cab’s windows, between the airport and the Ritz, called to him in a way that mystified him.

Clear blue skies and an endless stretch of land that went on for miles, gave him an aching desire to explore this place, so different from any location he’d been before.

Breathing room. He’d had none of that in New England’s cities. He couldn’t begin to imagine what it would be like to live in a place with so much space.

And it was a dry heat. No humidity to cause his hair to go curly and unruly, not saying he would take the beanie off anytime soon but just knowing that his hair would be safe, was a good thing.

Jared drummed his fingers on his messenger bag. He needed to focus on the commercial shoot and the print ads. He’d been doing his best to not think about what had become a complete headache. He had to go to the ranch tomorrow, for however long it took to get the shots he needed. A ranch somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

Why couldn’t Rich have found a place in Northern Dallas instead of going for Rob’s lame rustic ranch idea? From everything he’d read, it was more civilized. But he’d only get to spend the one night here, and then off to the Texas wilds – or so he imagined. 

Jared leaned back in his seat and sighed. To top it off, the location had ended up being selected on a bet, and he had heard the cowboy who owned the ranch was none too happy to have them. Well, he certainly wasn’t happy about the situation either.

He pictured the owner. What was his name? Something like Jack? Jason? No, it was Jensen. Likely the man was an old, weatherworn cowboy with skin as tough as leather and wrinkles like sand dunes. Probably walked bow-legged on top of that. Would make a pretty photo though.

At least Osric, his assistant, loved the ranch. He had visited the original location and said this one was superb – far better with more opportunities for a great photoshoot and spreadsheet for the cover of the magazine.

The models had complained about the smell of cow manure until Osric had threatened to take shots with the models shoveling shit. Jared smiled to himself. Apparently, that had shut them up.

Damn, but did he love Osric. He was a complete pain in his ass, but he was always boosting Jared’s ego and reminding Jared that he was the best in the business with all his knowledge of getting the best photo at any angle. Even went as far as telling Jared that yes, he did shit gold bricks with perfect edges.

He braced his elbow on the cab windowsill, his head in his hand and stared out without seeing.

Jared wasn’t sure how he was going to do on the ranch. It had been a long time since he’d been close to horses. His belly took a dive, the wine and cheese he had had in first class curdled. It would soon come back to haunt him.

****

Jared reclined on his hotel bed and idly stared into a glass of Chardonnay that reflected the bedside light. 

His phone rang. He picked it up from the nightstand. ‘Rob’ lit up the screen.

He needed another drink.

He sighed. Lately hearing from Rob meant more bad news than good. He wanted to answer with “What now?” but settled for, “Hi Robbie.”

“Bad news.” He sounded dead serious.

Then he did say, “What now?”

“I don’t suppose you’ve listened to the weather today?” he asked.

Jared frowned. “No time. Why?”

He sounded genuinely agitated. “Big storm coming in. Might have to relocate again.”

“Are you kidding me?” he banged the phone against his forehead. “Where the hell are we going to relocate this late in the game?”

“I’ll take care of it,” Rob said.

Jared hung up. The Bearer of Bad News kept giving him more bad news all the time. He should have thought to ask what ‘I’ll take care of it’ would cost him. This was getting more and more expensive and the magazine might not want to pay or be able to pay after this.

“This sucks,” he said and dropped the phone onto the mattress. Now he couldn’t decide if he should watch the news for the weather, to get the bad news out of the way all at once – or ignore it in favor of drinking more wine.

The wine won.

He took a long swallow. Screw sipping.

Jared slid his laptop out of the tote beside him on the bed, then booted it up. Maybe he could find a studio or something to work this mess out, before having to contact the magazine editor and chief about the delay. He had to have control of something, he just couldn’t let Rob do it all for him. He wasn’t helpless.

Of course, he couldn’t find a damn thing.

‘This sucks.’

His mobile rang again.

“Go away,” he wailed.

He glared at the screen, then relaxed when he saw Sandy.

“It’s so good to hear your voice,” he said in way of answering.

“You haven’t even heard it yet,”

“I don’t care,” Jared said. “You could just breathe and I’d be happy.”

Sandy laughed. “What’s going on? Homesick?”

Jared didn’t know what it was like to be homesick. He shook his head. “Long day, that’s all.”

Sandy knew about Jared’s business and about a lot of people in it, but Jared never shared financial issues. He never talked business with friends.

Not that he had many friends. A handful, if that.

“Come home and let those assholes, Rob, Osric, and Rich handle this thing.” Sandy’s voice pressed into Jared’s head, forcing him to pay attention.

Jared sipped from the glass. “Liquid courage,” some said. Jared simply considered it to be a fluid way to deal with shit or just plain forget.

Sandy’s voice tugged Jared to the present. “I saw a gorgeous new camera at B&H.”

“I have to stay.” Jared wanted to cry at the thought of all the money the magazine would have to pay out. Instead he swallowed the rest of his drink, then raised his empty glass. “Apparently I need more wine.”

Sandy groaned. “Jared, what’s going on?”

“I’m okay,” Jared had never had a female friend like Sandy. She had wormed her way into Jared’s life until he had to admit that Sandy was a special person, and one of the best things that had happened in his life. “This is my career and I need to take care of business.”

Sandy’s sigh was audible over the phone. “I suppose you’re right. I just worry about you, Jay.”

“I know.” Jared smiled. “You’re a wonderful friend and I love you for it.” He set his wine glass on the nightstand. “I’m tired and I’m going to get some rest.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Sandy yawned. “I didn’t realize it’s so late. Its nearly midnight here.”

Jared laughed. “You liar. You knew exactly what time it is. You just wanted to check up on me.”

“Busted.” Sandy’s grin was clear in her voice. “Good night, Jay. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Jared’s smile lasted until he said, “Good night,” and disconnected the call.

Maybe he needed to start seeing a shrink. Mother had always thought therapists and psychiatrists, and the best meds, were the answer to everything. Mother would have been livid if she had known Jared spit out the meds, they had forced him to take for so-called depression.

Jared had not been depressed. He had come out as gay to his best friend, whom he had a crush on. He had been hurt, sad, and heartbroken when the friend found it disgusting. That didn’t mean he needed drugs. Some people did, and that was okay. But he hadn’t.

However, his mother had seen to it the psychiatrist prescribed some designer antidepressant that cost a ridiculous amount every month.

And his mother’s voice – it rang in his head, as if she were right there beside him, with her correcting, criticizing, ordering, demanding.

Take your medicine, Jared. It’s for your own good.  
Be calm and act like a gentleman.  
Men don’t cry.  
Do what you’re told, or you will regret crossing me.  
Don’t wear that. It’s not cold out and it looks stupid.  
A kindergartner could comb their hair better than that.

Jared gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. 

Stop it. Stop the mom-voice before it really gets up to speed.

His arm ached to throw his glass in the cold fireplace. 

He took a deep breath and let himself relax. He imagined tension leaving every part of his body.

In spite of brick walls, he’d had to break through, he had started his own business from scratch and broke into a tough industry during a financial downturn. The success of Supernatural Studios & Galleries had been amazing.

Now he had to take amazing and boost it to incredible. He needed everyone’s eyes on his photos. With a successful launch of this magazine, he would get more feedback and offers from other sources.

He smiled. He’d worked his ass off to get this far without the use of the checking account from his parents. He had taken what money he had used for college and repaid every cent back into that account, including interest.

It had been important to pay his way, create and become successful on his own.

And that’s exactly what he had done.


	3. Chapter 3

Bright June sunlight nearly blinded Jared as he blinked, attempting to accustom himself to it as well as the heat, as he climbed from the dim interior of the black Mercedes. He managed to get out with his messenger bag that held his laptop.

He congratulated himself for staying on his feet after the harrowing ride. He shot a look at Alex as he got out of the driver’s seat. He’d nearly killed them six ways to Sunday.

“I’m going to murder Rob,” he muttered under his breath. 

“Mr. Jared.” Alex jogged around the front of the car. “What time would you like me to take you back to the Ritz?” 

‘Never.’

“I’ve already made arrangements,” he told him the lie while he held out his hand. “Keys.”

Alex looked disappointed and handed the set to him.

Jared gestured toward the set. “I’m sure they can use you some place over there. Ask Rich.”

‘Go brighten someone else’s day.’

Now Alex was Rich’s problem. Considering Rich was the one who sent Alex to get him at the hotel in Dallas, fair was fair. He’d kill Rob and set Alex on Rich – there, two vultures taken out with one stone.

How Alex had gotten him to the ranch alive, he had no idea. He was a walking disaster, not to mention a driving nightmare. Jared was amazed the kid was able to pilot a drone without crashing into something.

Jared glanced up at the clear blue sky then squinted as he looked at the chaos of the shoot, which should have been more organized. The day was already growing hot, but from what he understood, it was a quite bit cooler in the valley than the metropolitan area.

He took a moment to take in the country around him. Rob was right. The ranch and the surroundings were beautiful. He had been told the ranch was at the base of Slipdown Mountain and the country was even prettier than what he had seen on the ride from the airport. He had to agree.

The mountains surged upward, behind the ranch, Jared quickly pulled out his camera and took a few shots of the awe-inspiring mountain range that looked as if the Almighty had placed it in the desert. He would have to ask to be shown around the entire property, this place was too good not to get some amazing photos of.

Just as quickly, Jared put his camera down against his chest where the strap hung around his neck. It was all far too much to process without coffee. Good coffee. Lucky for him he has an entire bag of whole bean stashed in Rob’s trailer. With his name on it.

“Thank heavens.” A man on a mission, he strode to the trailer Rob had insisted on but rarely used. Alex, his nephew, used it more than he did.

He avoided eye contact with anyone – he didn’t want to risk being waylaid. He knocked on the trailer’s door, gave it two seconds and jerked the door open. He tossed his messenger bag onto the couch; it looked like it was going to fall off, but he glared at it and it stayed put.

‘Yes, I’m officially a witch.’

It took him all of thirty seconds to discover there was no coffee. The bag should have been in a far corner of the pantry, where he always stashed it for emergencies, along with extra candy. Neither were there.

He began to plot murder.

The door slammed open. Jared turned to face it and saw Alex duck his head in.

‘If he had anything to do with it being gone –’

Alex got one look at his face and took a step back. “Didn’t mean to bother you, Mr. Jared. I’ll just -”

“Wait.” he held his hand up. “Do you know what happened to the coffee and Swiss imported gummy bears that were right there in that cupboard?” he pointed to the exact location. “With my name on them?”

Alex gulped. “The guys ran out of coffee and snacks. Uncle Rob said to -”

Jared was certain a blood vessel would pop in his head. “Alex.” he spoke in a slow, measured tone. “You had best get back to work right now.”

He’d never seen him move so fast. He didn’t even stop to close the door.

Jared put his fingertips to his forehead. 

‘Just coffee. Just candy. Lifesaving coffee and candy to everyone here.’

A knock at the door frame of the open trailer door caught his attention and came to a hard stop. Words stuck in his throat.

One of the sexiest men he had ever seen in his life – and he’d seen a lot in his career – stood in the doorway. His eyes were shadowed by a western hat, but his firm lips and lightly stubble jaw hinted at the man beneath. A t-shirt stretched from one amazing pectoral to the other, hugged shoulders to die for, and clung to tight abs straight down to hips made to straddle. Those Wrangler jeans cowboys tended to wear out here in the Wild West made his bowlegs look like they were sculpted by God himself.

‘Oh. My. God.’

“What can I do for you?” his tone of voice came out harsher than it should have.

The man pushed the brim of his hat with one finger and Jared got a good look at his emerald green eyes. He’d seen eyes like that on a male model once, and he’d thought he’d never seen a more beautiful man. Jared wouldn’t call this man beautiful; he’d call him chili-hot cowboy stud.

He almost put his hand to his heart that thudded too hard and way too fast. The man didn’t show any emotion as he appraised him. And that was exactly what he was doing – appraising him. “Did I catch you at a bad time, Mr. Padalecki?” His whiskey smooth voice would have stolen Jared’s breath if he hadn’t already lost it.

No doubt, a cowboy here to find out what Jared needed for the shoot. He straightened his stance. “Rich is handling anything to do with the set. I’m sure he can help you.”

‘Although I wish I could.’

“He sent me to you.” The man stepped into the trailer without invitation. “I understand you run the show.”

Wow, it wasn’t often a man was almost as tall as him. With Jared’s height, he wasn’t used to being around a man he was almost eye level with. And he was off-limits. You don’t shit where you eat, as the saying goes.

He had to work on keeping his composure. “Depends on what you need, Mr.?”

“Jensen Ackles.” he took off his hat and held out his hand, even continued to eye him steadily. “Call me Jensen.”

‘So much for wizened old tough-as-nails cowboys.’

Jared knew he should soften his stance and his tone, but he felt caught off guard, as if pushed against a wall. He took the man’s hand and shivered inwardly as a bolt of something shot through him. “How can I help you, Jensen?” He drew his hand away, his tone came out as hard as concrete.

“You could help by packing up and leaving.” His tone was even, and yet had an edge to it. “But since that is likely out of the question, I’d like you to move to a different part of the ranch.”

“The contract you signed gives us free reign. My staff determined this as the best place to start the shoot.” He shrugged. “We’ve got a lot invested in this.” He moved passed him and out the door. “We’ll only be a week,” he said as he stepped down the trailer step and came to an abrupt stop.

A chestnut brown mare stood nearby, fully saddled, complete with shotgun in a leather scabbard hanging on the side of said saddle. Oh, to straddle that man on top of that horse... his imagination running wild again, been too long since he got laid.

Jensen had followed him out of the trailer. “Frankly I don’t want you here at all,” Jared’s gaze shot to his. “The least you and your people could do is respect my property.”

Jared’s jaw tightened. “If it wasn’t for your gambling habit, we wouldn’t be here. “ 

A shiver ran through him as Jared’s mystifying hazel eyes turned hard and stormy. “I play poker with friends,” he said in a cutting tone. “Don’t mean I got a gamblin’ problem. What I do have a problem with is how this mess has taken over and how it’s being done.”

Jared pushed the hair that had escaped from his beanie out of his face and placed his hands on his slim hips.

Jensen continued, “They’re in the way and have made a mess of things. They’ve toppled a corral, moved things around that I need to stay put, and are generally getting into things they shouldn’t. They leave gates open. Only idiots leave gates open on a ranch.”

A shadow passed over them and they looked up. Alex’s drone circled the trailers. Alex leaned against a rail of a corral as he used a controller to dictate the drone’s movement.

Jared looked back at Jensen. His features had tightened all the more. “That thing spooked my cattle and they trampled a fence. My men and I had to round them up and repair it, now if your people wanna start repairing shit they break, that’s fine by me. Less work I gotta do.” He narrowed his eyes. “Get that thing down, or next time I see it I’ll shoot it down and have a taxidermist mount it and put it on the wall next to Big Singer.”

Heat prickled Jared’s skin. “You hunt?”

“I aim to start if I see that thing again.” He set his jaw. “The damn thing spooked my cattle and upset my horses. I won’t put up with that. ”

“I’ll fix that for you.” Jared broke through the icy shell that had temporarily immobilized him. He moved to the mare and rested his palm on the shotgun’s stock. “May I?”

Jensen appeared to be taken aback. “All ‘ight.”

“Loaded?” he asked.

“Uh-huh,” he said slowly, his drawl more prominent.

A quick few seconds and he held the shotgun, barrel pointed up. “Are your horses used to guns, especially her?” Jared nodded in the direction of the chestnut.

“They’re all gun-trained,” he said in his low honey sweet whiskey voice.

“Good.” Jared turned and looked in the direction of the drone. He raised the recoil pad to his shoulder and sighted the damn annoying thing, known as Alex’s drone. He waited until it was clear of humans and animals alike, then squeezed the trigger.

Bang.

The shot echoed throughout the foothills as the drone exploded. What was left plummeted and slammed into the dirt.

Everyone and everything fell silent. 

Jared had had it with Alex and that damn thing. 

“That was a $5000 drone!” Alex wailed and started to walk over to them.

Jared narrowed his eyes and watched as Alex stepped back. He then turned back to Jensen. “What else May I do for you?”

Jensen looked at him in awe “You can get them to leave my shit alone and to close a damn gate once in a while! Unless y’all want my bull to charge at ya.”

Jared turned to the staff that gaped at him. “The next one to leave a gate open or get into Mr. Ackles belongings without permission, will get an ass full of buckshot. You’ll be picking it out for the next week.” He glared at all of them. “Have I made myself clear?”

Vigorous nods from everyone in the crowd.

“Then get back to work.” Jared turned back to Jensen. “Can you get me a list of approved locations my people can use? Especially since I was told a storm was coming in soon.”

His eyes seemed to say, ‘Who are you and what have you done with the man I just met?’ “I’ll do that.”

“Thank you.” Jared rubbed his temples again, pressing against them with his thumb and forefinger. He handed the shotgun over to Jensen. “I’m sorry. I’ve had a rough couple of days.” he shook his head. “And I am coffee deprived. It’s dangerous to be around me until I have a few cups.”

The corner of Jensen’s mouth quirked as he took the shotgun. “I’ve been known to cut off a few heads before a pot of good ol’ cowboy coffee.”

“Let’s start over.” Jared held out his hand. “I’m Jared Padalecki. I’m the photographer for Supernatural Studios, and you know the rest.”

He shifted the shotgun to his right. “Jensen Ackles. I own this chunk of Texas.” He took his hand and a charge went through him that caused his breath to catch. “Uh, I’m certain I don’t know the rest. But after that shooting demonstration, I’m sure there’s a lot to tell.”

It took a moment for that remark to sink in. “It’s nothing special.” Jared smiled. “I imagine you have a few stories of your own.” He tried to withdraw his hand, but Jensen held it just a little bit longer. 

“Why don’t you come in for donuts and coffee?” He nodded toward the main house. “That is, if you can handle sludge that’ll grow hair on your chest.”

Jared sighed in relief when the other man finally released his hand. “Sludge?”

Jensen flashed him a grin that would make a lesser man’s knees weak. “Just sayin’ I put more than twice the amount in the coffee pot than is called for. Christian, my best friend, says you can stand a spoon in it.”

Jared grimaced. “Sounds... like it would probably get me through this before anyone gets decapitated.” He glanced around at the people scurrying around them. “No, decapitation might still be a possibility.”

Jensen grinned and shook his head as he slid the shotgun into its scabbard. “C’m on over.”

Jared pushed the hair out of his face and tucked it under the beanie once more. “Give me about ten minutes to take care of a few things.”

Jensen took up the reins on the mare.

Jared shook his head. “Never mind, I have to get coffee before my Hyde side comes out in full force.”

He gestured in front of him in a polite manner.

Jared walked past. “I always heard cowboys were notorious for being gentlemanly.”

“Notorious, huh?” He fell into step with him as he led the mare. “Is that a good or bad thing?”

“Right now, a good thing.” 

He glanced at him with a blush starting to spread through his cheeks, his farmer’s tan hiding most of it. He found it refreshing not to be eye-to-eye to a man or looking down much. He’d always liked tall men, and Jared qualified. 

‘Not to mention he qualified for a whole lot more.’

Jensen almost groaned aloud. He had better stop thinking this way or he’d have to have Christian run him into the city to find a piece of ass, cause this one, right next to him, was off-limits and way out of his league. But that wouldn’t stop him from jerking off to Jared ‘s long legs, strong abs and tight ass straddled across his lap and riding him like a wild mustang.

****

Rich stood on the path in front of them as they walked around the trailer. “He let you live?” he said to Jensen. “When Alex told me about the coffee, I thought you were a goner. And then when he got out the shotgun...”

“You’re half the reason I need so much coffee.” Jared narrowed his eyes at him. “Send Alex to pick me up again, and they’ll be scraping you up off the ground.”

Rich made a poor attempt at looking concerned. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Jared turned to Jensen. “You’ve met Rich.”

“Yep.” Jensen gave a nod.

Jared said, “I’ll take care of the issue we spoke of and a couple of other things, then meet you at the main house.”

“I need to turn out Star, but that won’t take long,” Jensen said. “When you get to the house, come on in through the back. Everyone does, considering that’s where the coffee is.”

“Trust me, I will be there.”

“I’ll have a mug waiting then.” He turned and headed toward the barn, leading the mare beside him.

Jared pivoted and glared at Rich. “We need to get the operation away from Mr. Ackles’ horses. Do it now.”

****

After removing the saddle and blanket, Jensen had turned Star loose in the corral since he intended to ride her later. He strode to the house, holding back a grin. “I always had a weakness for strong men.” he muttered to himself.

Jared Padalecki qualified. He didn’t think he was a bastard, like Rob had said, but he could be wrong. He wouldn’t tolerate anyone who was abusive, whether man or woman.

When he had knocked on that doorframe and the man had spun to face him, he thought his glare would singe his body. He could almost smell the scent of burnt hair in the air. He’d also thought he’d been in for a battle to get rid of that damn drone and get their operation away from his horses. The moment he’d said horses, he didn’t know where the concern in Jared’s voice had come from.

And Holy shit. He hadn’t known what to think when he’d asked to use his shotgun. When he’d shot that drone out of the sky, he’d been afraid he’d bust a gut laughing at the looks of the younger man’s employees’ faces. It’d been all he could do to keep a straight face.

Jensen let the screen bang shut behind him and left the kitchen door open. He hung his Stetson on the key hook and breathed in the scents of coffee and fresh baked donuts. Couldn’t get that much better.

When he was in the mood for cowboy coffee, he kept the coffee pot warm on the burner, which gave it an even stronger flavor. The cook left fresh baked donuts with glaze dripping down the sides of them, on the counter. Christian was a fantastic cook for Jensen and his staff. Christian knew food and the way to a dozen men’s stomachs.

Jensen looked in a cabinet and grabbed two of his biggest mugs and two plates. He loaded each plate with a Texas size glazed donut and filled each cup with coffee. He had no doubt that Jared would be in the kitchen before his coffee cooled.

The moment he set the mugs down on the table, Jared opened the screen door and walked into the kitchen. 

“Phew.” Jared wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. “I am not used to this heat.”

“Welcome to Texas.” Jensen studied the chestnut hair fall over Jared’s face as he took off his beanie. “If a newcomer makes it through his or her first summer, then they stand the chance of coming back.”

“Right now, the only thing I care about are those smells.” Jared closed his eyes and breathed deeply. His stomach growled loud enough for him to hear. “Coffee and donuts,” Jared said. “I have died and gone to heaven.”

Jensen grinned “Have a seat. Coffee is getting cold.”

He moved to the table in the alcove, slid onto a bench in front of a full mug and a full plate. Jensen grabbed paper napkins and joined him. 

Jared took a long drink of coffee and choked. “Jeez, you weren't kidding, this is strong. I can already feel hair growing on my chest.” He shook his head. “Thanks for the warning.”

Jared was handsome as hell with long chestnut hair that went just below his ears, not quite touching his shoulders and those eyes, mysterious green-brown-blue eyes that you could get lost in if you weren't careful. Jensen drank from his mug, mostly in gulps as opposed to sips. He got up and grabbed the pot and set it on a hot plate at the center of the table, along with the pan of donuts. One wasn’t going to be enough, despite their size.

“Bless you.” he sighed as he pushed his mug forward. “I feel Mr. Hyde going back into that little box inside. As long as I get my coffee, no one will get hurt.”

“Noted.” He poured another cup of his best friend’s idea of sludge. “I will keep it in mind in the future.”

Jared smiled, it was like the sun breaking through the clouds and shining on him. “Now that I'm coffee-fied, I’m ready for a sugar rush.” Jared pulled off a sticky piece of donut. “I haven’t had homemade donuts since Cook Steve.” Jared’s features relaxed a bit.

“Cook Steve?” he asked.

Jared nodded. “One of the many cooks to pass through our house. My mother and father are, well... Everyone has their breaking point.”

He ate another donut then licked frosting from his fingers. “So, you’re going to photograph me, right?” They hadn’t really broached the subject yet and Jensen felt the need to rip the Band-Aid off.

A light rose tinged his cheeks, but he didn’t look at him. “Umm... Yea. Is that okay?”

One day he would like to see more of that blush on him, make his whole body flush bright pink while the younger man was underneath him, moaning at the top of his lungs while Jensen thrusted hard into his tight ass.

He mentally shook himself. Why would he think this man would be around long enough to get that far? “So, what is this all about?” he asked. “Why are you here? Not because I lost a damn bet. What are you doing, why do you need a ranch to begin with?” and me?

Jared’s shoulder’s relaxed. “As you know, I’m a photographer.” He waved his hand in the direction of the chaos outside. “We’re going all out for this magazine. It’s pretty much do or die.”

Jensen nodded, letting him continue.

“The first two editions were considered successful,” he said, it clearly wasn’t enough. “They paid the bills and the reviews were fine, but not raving.” He leaned forward; his donut forgotten. “I need raving. I need phenomenal.”

“You think this will do it?” he asked.

“I feel good about it.” Jared’s expression grew more intent. “Jensen, you’re the best in the business, Ell thought with you on the cover and a spread, things would perk up in sales and the LGBTQ community loves you.”

He looked even more intense as he went on. “We have the financial backing from an investor for the company, in addition to crowd funding. We are going to tear up the stigma that is LGBTQ and insert ourselves big time.”

Jensen nodded, enjoying the passion and fire in his eyes. 

“Once we’re all wrapped up here,” Jared said, “we’ll be pushing our campaign in print, on TV, and using social media. YouTube, Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, blogs, even my gallery – you name it, we do it. “

“Admirable,” Jensen said meaning it. “I try to stay away from social media, but I have an employee who makes sure to keep us visible. I hear it’s a good way to get the word out.”

“Yes.” Jared laughed. “We are going to make this happen. Supernatural Studios, as well as The Hunter are going to be big.”

“Oh, I believe you.” He found himself caught up in Jared’s dream and his enthusiasm. “I have a feeling you can do anything you set your mind to. I’m willing to help, with exceptions.”

Jared smiled. “We use cutting edge digital technology and fantastic handcrafted traditional textiles. The lighting is eco-friendly and the scenes will not hurt animals in any shape or form. This shoot will blow every other magazine out of the water.”

He looked at him intently. “I’m interested in your venture in all aspects, not just modeling for you.”

Jared studied him and nodded. “Sure, I’ll show you anything you’re interested in. But first you need to give me a tour of your property.” 

“Done,” he said. “When’s good for you?”

Jared looked out the window, sighed, and shook his head. “I need to figure out what the hell is going on out there and make sure everything is under control.”

“Why don’t you have dinner here, bring some photos and show me what you’re thinking about this photoshoot, so I’m not waylaid.” He drew Jared’s attention back to him. “Tonight, if you don’t have any plans, that is.”

“No plans.” he smiled. “I’d enjoy having dinner with you. Will Rob be joining us?”

Jensen scowled. “He’s lucky to be alive. It’d be safer if he stayed away.”

“Ditto,” Jared grinned. “I was ready to do him in after I made it through the ride with Alex.” He went on, “I have a laptop with all of my photos on it. I’ll bring it to dinner with me.”

“Sounds great,” Jensen said. “Need any more coffee?”

Jared paused and tilted his coffee mug to peer inside. “Empty, but my indicator is on full again.” He glanced at his plate that only a few crumbs left before meeting Jensen’s green gaze. “The donuts were amazing. Thank you.”

Jensen gathered up the plates and mug as he stood. “Let me know when you’re ready to take that tour.”

“I’ll find you this afternoon, we can plan it then.”

Jensen watched him rise from the table and leave from the kitchen. Damn but he had a fantastic backside. Not to mention the front.

He put the dishes in the sink before he grabbed his Stetson off the hook and headed out to get some work done. There was always something to do on the ranch.


	4. Chapter 4

The moment Jared walked out of the kitchen door; he knew his hair would frizz. He pulled the beanie out of his pants pocket and made sure to get all of his long locks under it as fast as he could while looking up at the dark clouds rolling in from the north. Dark heavy clouds full of rain, just waiting to pour down on top of them.

“Are you kidding me?” he pushed his beanie back off his forehead a little. “It was clear and bone dry when I got here, now it’s going to storm?” He gritted his teeth. “Just what we need.”

The screen door banged shut behind him as Jensen came outside. Jared cast a look over his shoulder. He wanted to kick his own ass for the instant attraction he felt toward this beautiful man. His whole body thrummed with need. He hadn’t felt real desire for any man for longer than he cared to admit. But now, with Jensen...

“Storms come in quick around here this time of year.” Jensen swept his gaze over the horizon as he came to a stop next to Jared. “Living in the mountain’s shadow has some benefit, such as a decent amount of rainfall during our monsoon season, compared to lower regions of the valley.”

Jared looked at him incredulously, “You’re fine with this?”

He gave a slow nod. “We’re in high desert and we’ve been having a drought for more than a decade. We need every drop we can get.”

“I’m surprised you wouldn’t be upset.” He glared at the sky. “If we get rained out, we’ll be here that much longer.” He couldn’t afford to pay the team for days lost, not with how money had been flying out the window for one expense after another and he really didn’t think Elle would want to dish out more than they already had.

Jensen hooked his thumb in his pocket. “That’s true, but like I said, we need the water.” He went on, “Often we get short spurts frequently in small pockets across the valley rather than one big one that covers the entire area.”

“And that’s important how?” he asked.

“Seems like you didn’t have enough coffee.” Was that amusement in his gorgeous green eyes?

Jared narrowed his own, ‘He’d better watch it.’ He still had his silver tipped tongue and knew how to use it. But before he could share that fact, Jensen said, “You might want to send some of your crew to do an indoor shoot for today. We’ve got a mall about ten miles from here.”

“Ten miles?” Jared looked at him in surprise. “That’s the closet you have?”

“Yup,” he nodded. “Or you could hang around out here and hope it lets up.” He pulled his phone out of his pants pocket and opened a weather app. “Today’s forecast calls for a good deal of lightning and thunder, part of a strong storm developing in this part of the valley.”

Jared shook his head. “This fucking sucks with a capital S.” Okay so sucks wasn’t really all that mature, but he wasn’t feeling real adult right now. “I don’t want to adult today and you can’t make me,” he muttered up to the sky.

The heavens opened up as soon as a brilliant burst of lightning cracked through the sky, almost as if it had torn a rift in the dark, swirling clouds. Huge drops of rain fell, as thunder rumbled as if it would shake the ground under their foot.

Jared sputtered and wiped the water from his face with his fingertips. “Now what?”

“Get inside,” Jensen said behind him. “There’s lightning in the distance, you never know if it’ll start here.”

Lightning flashed, illuminating the dark sky for a moment, Jared groaned.

“There’s enough towels, so you can dry off in the house,” he said. “You can wait it out there.”

“I need to talk to Rich and my assistant, Osric.” He had to shout over a roll of thunder. He just hoped Osric was able to get the equipment somewhere dry.

Jensen said, “Got a few things I got to take care of myself.”

****

Jared was pleased to see the trailers were moved farther away from the barn, per his instructions, before he went in for coffee with this handsome, amazing man. “Does this happen often?” Water plastered his face and beanie as they walked together away from the house.

Water rolled off the brim of his Stetson. “During monsoon season, we hope so.”

All of a sudden Jared’s feet went out from under him, stepping into a puddle with sandals on was not a good idea. He yelped as he landed on his ass hard. He just sat there in it like a piglet in a bathtub of mud, of course the piglet would have been ecstatic, Jared... not so much.

Jared held his arms up, trying to process what just happened, covered head to toe in mud that smelled like manure. He looked up at the sky as the rain washed his mud-splatter face. Today was just not his day. Should he scream? Cry? Laugh?

A chuckle escaped him before he could stop it. He clapped his hand over his mouth, not noticing it was covered in mud. He sputtered and spat the dirt out. Yet another chuckle rose and this time he let himself laugh as it continued to rain, he just sat there and laughed. 

“Are you alright, Jared?”

He looked up to meet the emerald gaze before him as Jensen crouched down in front of him, with concern and amusement in those eyes.

“Go ahead and laugh.” He grasped a ball of mud from the bottom of the puddle and raised it. “I’m a pretty good shot, it would be a shame to have that pretty face of yours covered in mud.”

“You don’t have to worry about me, honey. I’ve seen you shoot.” Jensen’s eyes still glittered with restrained laughter.

‘Honey?’

“I sure the hell will laugh,” Rob chuckled as he came closer. “I doubt you could hit the broad side of a barn if you were five feet away.”

It splattered his face. 

“Right on your barn-sized nose,” he laughed at the astonished look on Rob’s face. “You deserved that.”

Rob’s tone grew harsh as he began. “You -”

Jared nailed him again.

Cheers and laughter filled the air, Jared looked up to see some of their staff gathered around. The whole team was present...well at least the men where, the lady members were too smart to be standing around, laughing at the man who signed their paychecks.

“Anyone else want to try me?” Jared asked.

“I wouldn’t,” Jensen’s voice came out as a rumble. “He’s got an arm like a pro.”

Jared rolled his eyes. 

Snickers and more laughter came from the crowd, most walked away.

Jared decided he needed to get out of the puddle, becoming wetter, stickier, and more stinky by the minute.

“C’m on.” Jensen held out his hand until he took it, so he could pull him up onto his feet with strength Jared didn’t realize the other man had. 

“Thank you,” he said when he was steady on his feet, a blush forming on his cheeks.

“I’ve got a mudroom.” He inclined his head toward the house. “Let’s get you there and cleaned up.”

Jared nodded, ignoring the remnants of laughter, but continued to enjoy the sputtering of Rob. He didn’t feel sorry for throwing mud at him. After all, he was the one who kept giving him bad news.

‘So, I shot the messenger.’

They walked toward the house, the rain had stopped halfway there. “Didn’t the rain just start?” asked Jared as he eyed the sky. “It dumped on us, gave me a nice mud bath and now it’s over, Really?”

“Yup,” Jensen nodded. “That’s Texas monsoon for ya.”

Jared could just imagine what he looked like as Jensen opened the door and gestured to it. “You’ll feel better once that mud and wet are off.”

“Smell better too.” The self-deprecating grin was cute on him, his dimples shining through, making Jensen weak in the knees. “Not my finest moment.”

“You can laugh at yourself; I like that.” 

“It’s either cry or laugh, and I choose laughter,” he said. “I prefer to avoid pity-parties, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have the unbelievable moments like this.”

Jensen chuckled and shook his head.

****

The room he took Jared into had a shower with frosted glass at one end and two industrial washers and dryers at the other. A large sink, double-sized freezer, and fridge on the right of them.

Jared gestured at the freezer. “For the bodies of the unsuspecting trespassers that invade your property?”

“Nah,” he said as he drew closer to him. “Those we bury on the back-forty. But don’t worry, the graves are well hidden.”

Jared backed up out of his reach and to the middle of the floor on tile the same color as the mud caked to him. “I really need to get out of these clothes. I feel like I fell in one of your cow patties in the corral.”

“No comment,” he said with a wink as he walked over to the door leading to the house, locking it so no one could walk in. “When you’re finished, here is a towel to wrap up in.” He opened a cabinet filled with dark brown towels, across from the shower stall. “Then c’mon in the house.”

“There wouldn’t be a chance that you have something more than a towel that I could wear until I can get my clothes out of the car?” Jared asked. “Maybe a t-shirt?”

Jensen hung the towel on the hook by the shower. “No one I know is as tall as you, but I’ll see what I can find.”

“Thank you.” Jared’s shoulders relaxed as he started to shuck off his button-down shirt. “I haven’t checked into the Winchester Resort yet, so my clothes are still in the car.” He cocked his head to the side. “I left my computer bag in Rob’s trailer, and my keys are in it.”

“If the sun is still shining, we can get your bags once you get clean and feeling human again.” Jensen glanced through the window. “It’s clearing up, at least for now.”

“Cool,” he said.

Jensen touched a finger to the brim of his hat as he walked out of the back door and into the house. Jared locked it behind him, just to make sure none of his ranch hands walked in. He wasn’t worried about Jensen; he was polite and considerate from what he had seen.

At this point, Jared kind of wished Jensen had stayed. 

He turned the shower on and let it run until it was warm while he got the mud caked clothing off, which ended up in the trash can next to the toilet. He should have known better than to wear nice clothes to a ranch. Guess he’d just been away from that world for too long to have any common sense.

When he stepped under the warm spray, he melted. “This feels wonderful.” He took a washcloth, poured on the unscented soap, and scoured his body. He made sure he was entirely mud-free by staying under the spray and cleaning up for a good ten minutes. 

He grabbed the “man-sized” towel and wrapped it around his lower half, barely covering his bits. Let his hair hang wet before walking into the house. The air-conditioning chilled his damp skin, but in a good way.

“Feel better?” Jensen’s deep voice startled him into grabbing the towel tight so it wouldn’t fall.

“You do know that scaring me has consequences.”

He grinned, “Honey, just being around you has consequences.” He looked him up and down, assessing the towel wrapped around slim hips and long legs. The fluffy towel just barely covering a strong looking thigh.

If any other man had called him honey, he might have found himself on his ass. He might not know martial arts, and might not have fighting skills, but he did have a sword somewhere... Well, so it might be plastic, but that’s not the point.

He had a feeling that knocking Jensen on his ass would be tough, but he’d enjoy every moment of it. His face warmed at the thought.

“You can change in the guest room.” He held out a bundle of clothing. “These are the best I got, until we can get out to your car.”

Jared took the stack and his body instantly became aware of him with just the slightest brush of their hands. His dick hardened some beneath the towel, and a thrill went straight from his belly to his balls. He swallowed hard as they stood and stared at each other for a long moment. Jensen’s eyes seemed to burn, the heat reaching out to him, drawing him in at the same time. 

‘Did he feel the same connection?’

Jared did his best to regain his composure and took the stack. His fingers slid over Jared’s again, scorching him and for a moment he didn’t think he’d be able to breathe, much less move.

“The guest room is down the hall and to the right.” 

A wave of relief washed over Jared. He’d go crazy if these feelings didn’t stop. Being near him for much longer was dangerous to his mental health. Somehow, he kept his voice steady. “Is the sky clear yet?”

“For now,” he smiled a crooked smile. “It’s raining something fierce higher up, storm is rolling in from the south. Best bet is for your people to head to the motel of yours and come back in the morning.”

“What’s a few thousand dollars down the drain, or more likely a mud puddle?” Jared complained.

“As a businessman, I understand the value of time and money, but that doesn’t mean Mother Nature does.” Jensen glanced at him. “this time of year, you got to be careful. Flashfloods frequently come down off the mountains and are very dangerous.”

“Sound serious.” He hugged the clean clothes to himself. “Do you think it will rain in the morning?”

“It’s hard to tell,” Jensen shrugged. “You’re fairly safe in the mornings, but storms are unpredictable.”

“That just means we need to get our work done by the morning light. It will just have to be good enough.” His mind ran through potential plans.

“No guarantees, but that’s probably yer best bet.” He tried to smile as he stepped into the room, what he really wanted was to tackle him and drag him in there and have his way with him, taking full advantage of this perfect male specimen.

‘Guess my body is more alive than I thought.’

In truth, it had nothing to do with being alive, and everything to do with Jensen Ackles. “Be in the kitchen for another roll of your ‘Cowboy sludge’ in a few.” He smiled brightly, while wondering what it would be like to see him with his clothes off. ‘Down, Boy, down!’

The corner of Jensen’s mouth quirked.

****

Jared slid on the Wranglers that were a little short on him, legs just barely reaching his ankles. The blue t-shirt stretched tight across his chest and shoulders, but felt comfortable enough. After pulling on socks and a pair of boots, he carried the towel with him to the kitchen. 

When he reached the kitchen, Jensen was in front of the fridge, his back towards him. Jared took the time to study his backside, enjoying the play of muscles beneath his t shirt as he looked for something. Hoping that he would do it longer so he could stare at his leisure.

He sighed. It must have been loud enough to hear because Jensen looked over his shoulder and gave him a sexy grin. Heat prickled his scalp. ‘Damn. Busted.’

Jensen turned and let his gaze drift over him from head to toe, like he’d just done. “Those clothes fit you real nice.”

He nodded. “Thank you to whomever they belong to.”

Jensen nodded as Jared pushed his hair out of his face. Damn it. It had really curled now. 

He grabbed his beanie out of his pocket that had survived the storm and puddle and went to place it on his head. Jensen stopped him, with a hand on his. “I like it that way. You look cute.” He reached for a mug out of the cabinet, filled it from the coffee pot on the stove, then handed it to him.

Their fingers touched again. ‘Dammit. He’s doing that on purpose.’

He put the mug to his lips, took a sip and made a face. Once the mug was empty, he handed it back. “My chest is going to be extra fuzzy after that.”

“Would you like another?” He laughed.

Jared shook his head. “I need to get my team the hell out of here for the night. We will be back in the morning.”

Jensen sat the mug in the sink. “You won’t be here for dinner, so how about brunch in the morning?”

He smiled. “Deal.”

Jensen walked outside with Jared, the sun shone through the sparse clouds and smelled amazingly of rain. “It’s beautiful out here.”

“Don’t let it fool you,” he frowned as he looked north, where dark clouds were rolling in. The sky had turned dark grey beneath the clouds. “Looks like it’s raining like the devil in the mountains. Probably a good idea for you all to get going so you don’t get caught in a flood or stuck here for the night.”

He nodded. “I’ll get everyone out of here.” They walked closer to the trailers, after a good ear-splitting whistle that made birds scatter from the trees, he had everyone’s attention. “If it floods, all of us may have to stay overnight in the trailers or the barn instead of the hotel. So, get it in gear and let’s move it.”

When Jared’s crew was motivated, they could haul ass. He’d never seen them get everything together so fast. He didn’t drive much because he either walked or took a cab. However, this time he was driving himself to the hotel. He wasn’t about to let Alex drive him again, irritated with both Rob and Rich, and didn’t want to spend time in a car with idle chitchat that he might have to participate in.

It wasn’t that he was antisocial – well, not really- it was more he wasn’t in the mood to talk. In truth, he wanted to be alone in his thoughts, just maybe let them settle on Jensen Ackles...

He groaned to himself. ‘Pull it together, boy.’

Jared hurried to Rob’s trailer to get his messenger bag, where he’d left it on the couch. It wasn’t there. He hurriedly searched for it, he couldn’t find it, nor did he have time to look. Someone honked outside, Damn it. He’d have to look tomorrow. He left the trailer and headed across the muddy ground for the rented Mercedes.

Up ahead, a line of vehicles were already leaving the ranch.

According to Jensen, his men had left already to go spend time with their families and get their houses ready for the impending floods. He was perched on Star as he watched the convoy take off. Jared gave him a brief wave before he slid into the soft leather that covered the driver's seat. He fished out his keys, secured his seat belt, and started the vehicle.

He followed the small convoy away from the ranch. As they drove, he glanced up through the sunroof, the sky was dark again from the incoming storm. At any moment the heavens could rip open and let loose another torrent.

He peered ahead as they reached the edge of the property. He saw the arroyo Jensen mentioned, it was wide as a small river. He never noticed it on the way there, too worried that Alex would have killed them with his driving. Jensen had made it clear to everyone to not enter the wash if water was present.

Nope, they were fine.

Jared’s phone rang as he drove, he paused just long enough to pull his phone out of his bag and glance at the caller ID. Sandy. He answered it and brought it up to his ear.

“Hi, Sandy,” Jared said as he gripped the steering wheel with one hand. “How did your day go?” ‘Mine turned out surprisingly well. Despite the mud bath and harrowing ride this morning, he felt pretty great.’

Sandy let loose an exaggerated sigh. “It was hell. Just hell.”

Jared stepped on the gas and enter the arroyo. He had fallen behind the others. “Tell me what happened.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He glanced to his right as he reached the middle of the bed. Fear struck him as a wall of brown water barreled down on the car, trapping him. The phone dropped upon his sheer terror, as he gripped the steering wheel as tightly as he could, while punching the gas. His foot slipped off the pedal as another wave of water slammed into the car, taking it on a terrifying ride.

On the shoreline, he saw what looked like Jensen heading straight for the raging flood on horseback. He had to have hit his head or something because only a crazy person would be running straight for this flood.

Jared could barely hear Sandy’s shouts from the phone that was floating above the seat as the car began to fill with murky water as the vehicle started to sink. It smashed into the embankment on the other side from where Jensen was.

Jared’s heart pounded in his ears, the only thought that ran through his head was that he had to get out and fast, before he drowned. He looked up at the sunroof, finding the button to open it, but before he could, the car slipped and slid off of the embankment. He was thrown against the driver's side door, hitting his head hard. He had to get out of the car, Now! 

He scrambled to open the sunroof. He half stood up on the seat and squeezed through the small window as the water slapped brutally at his body while he wiggled through the open space. Debris and branches hit his shoulders and back, nearly taking him under, as pain sliced through him.

He frantically grabbed for the branch of a fallen tree -the tree that the car was stuck under- to hold onto. He lost his hold as a wave of muddy water hit him, taking him under. He broke the surface and took in a deep lungful of air, his lungs burning from the water he had just swallowed. He caught ahold of another branch before he could be swept away further down the storm-made river. 

Rain, lightning, and thunder clashed overhead as a random branch tore at his forehead, flung at him by a heavy gust of wind.

“Jared!” called out a male voice, barely audible over the rushing water and thunder. 

Jared looked around, trying to seek out the man, praying he could save him from this terrible nightmare.

‘Jensen.’

He rode his workhorse along the bank to get to Jared, seeing him barely holding onto the branch that was connected to a fallen maple. “Jared!” he shouted again. “Grab the rope!”

He barely had the strength to hold on and raise his other hand as Jensen whirled the rope like a lasso over his head and released, just enough to make it over Jared’s shoulders. Jared slid the rope down his body so it would be snug on his hips, waiting for Jensen to pull him in. The workhorse began moving backwards, as Jensen hauled the rope back and Jared was slowly pulled to shore.

Jensen dismounted the same time he reached the shore. He pulled Jared the rest of the way, right into his strong arms. “Come on, honey.” he said. “I got ya.” as Jared collapsed onto the sand and nettles of the shoreline, his muscles burning, panting for breath. 

The flash flood continued on as Jared coughed and spit out the vile water, staring up at his savior, then he passed out.

Jensen gathered up his strength and did his best to pick up the tall, lanky, limp form. Jared looked so pale with all the cuts and bruises on his face and arms. He held him tightly as he dodged debris that had washed up. The ground shook as the flash of lightning flashed through the sky and thunder rumbled, making Jensen’s sight blurry.

Jared shifted and started to fight against Jensen’s hold. “Relax honey,” the only thought running through his mind was to not drop the wet, shivering body. “I’ve got you. You’re going to be alright.” Jared went limp once more in his arms but was still conscious. “We’ll get you dry and warmed up soon.”

He wanted to stop and check him for any serious injuries, but that would have to wait until they made it back safely to the house. When he finally reached the horse, who had run off a ways due to the thunder and lightning, he looked at Jared. “Can you ride?”

Jared nodded weakly.

“I’m going to put you in the saddle, but you got to help. I’ll be right behind you, so you won’t fall,” telling him as he helped him up, then unstrapped a blanket from behind the saddle to wrap him in it. Jensen swung up and settled himself behind Jared, he grasped the other man around the waist with one arm as he held the reins with the other. They started a slow trot back to a thick copse of trees, back to the ranch.

When they reached the front yard of the ranch house, Jensen slipped off of the horse to help Jared down. His entire body shook as Jensen carried him into the house, laying him down on the bed in the master bedroom. Everything he needed was in the bathroom, he turned on the shower, turned it to a warm temperature before going back to the bedroom to carry Jared in and strip him from the sopping wet clothes that clung to his shivering body.

Jensen cursed under his breath as he inventoried the cuts, scratches, and bruises that covered the man’s body. Jared shook as thunder crashed overhead. “You’re okay, honey,” he murmured as he toed off his boots and scooped Jared up to sit him on the smooth ledge of the shower stall. The water just warm enough to bring his body temperature up to normal.

Jensen took in his injuries, being mindful of the bleeding ones, especially the one on his forehead. Jared flinched as he skimmed his fingers over the back of his head, a good-sized egg forming. He asked Jared a series of questions that the man responded in a normal but tired tone.

Slowly the shivers dissipated as his body temp went up. Jensen relaxed and got him to his feet, still holding onto his waist so he wouldn’t fall. He washed his hair with sweet-smelling strawberry shampoo left over from his sister’s last visit, to help warm him up. 

The need to protect him grew stronger, he barely knew this man, but it didn’t matter. There was a connection there. He wasn’t sure whether to trust his instincts or plead insanity. When Jared was warm, he turned off the water to set his feet onto the soft rug as he grabbed a towel to dry him off, working every limb one at a time.

He kept himself with a clinical attitude, but it was difficult to maintain once he was no longer in shock and warm again. Jared was a gorgeous man, with godly curves and hair he’d like to hold onto...Jensen gritted his teeth, forcing himself not to go there.

“How you feelin’?” he sounded gruff.

“Better.” His teeth had stopped chattering. 

Jensen stepped to the side to get a better look at the purple and red marks that littered his body. He frowned, knowing Jared would be sore as hell later. He grabbed a cloth and started to pat at a bleeding cut on his shoulder making Jared wince.

“This one’s about the worse of it,” Jensen said. “Most of them are superficial. Looked a lot worse as we dragged you out.”

“Considering the alternative, I’m alive and grateful.”

Jensen grabbed his robe off the hook on the back of the door to bundle him up in. The robe barely covered Jared’s knees. “Can you walk to the bed?”

“Yes,” he whispered, exhaustion taking over, yet he was unable to look away from his savior.

Jensen’s green eyes locked onto those hazel ones, lost himself in that gaze, he couldn’t break away even if he wanted to. Taken in by the beauty of the man before him. He forced himself to move, to guide him to the California king in the center of the room. He pulled the covers back and watched as Jared slipped beneath the soft fabric of the sheet and comforter.

He sounded sleepy as he said, “Bed never felt this good.” His eye lids closed as Jensen tucked the blankets up under the other man’s chin as he fell asleep.

Jensen didn’t want to leave him, but he had to make some calls, mostly to see if anyone else was hurt during the damn flood. He grabbed fresh clothing and left the room, making sure the door was open wide enough to hear him yell if he needed anything.

Jensen’s cellphone rang when he reached the kitchen.

“This is Rich. Is Jared okay?” The man spoke in a rush. “Is he going to make it?”

‘Damn city folk,’ he thought, ‘always making a mountain out of an anthill.’ “He’s fine. Needs lots o’ rest, though. Might be sore for a couple of days.”

Rich let out a sigh of relief. “I contacted the sheriff. He’s waiting on your call, to see if you need a medivac.”

“Nope. No need of emergency services.” Jensen rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Keepin’ an eye on him.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Jared did say something about a woman.... named Sandy. Ring any bells?”

“She already called me. I guess they were talking before this mess happened,” said Rich. “I’ll call her back.”

When Jensen disconnected with Rich, he set his clean clothes down on a chair, he’d have to take a shower after calling Tom Welling, the sheriff in those parts.

“Hey, Tom,” said Jensen when he answered.

“Heard about Jared Padalecki getting caught in the flash flood out there.”

“Yep. No need for a medivac. If he turns for the worse, I know how to call 9-1-1.”

Tom chuckled. “Alright then. You let me know how things go.”

“I will.”

After his conversation -however brief- with Tom, he called Rob to let him know Jared was alright. Then took his shower before going outside to take Star back to the barn, brushed her down and made sure she had a healthy ration of sweet grass and oats, before checking on the others as well.

The entire time he did his chores his thoughts kept turning to that boy who was currently fast asleep in his bed. He wasn’t sure he understood his feelings, but he wasn’t going to think too much on them at the moment. Maybe later, then he’d figure out the hold Jared had on him and what he would do about it.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Jared woke in a rush, he gasped and opened his eyes to sunlight that was too bright for his aching eyes. He pulled the covers over his head while thanking the holy spirit that it was just a dream. The white sheet and blue flannel comforter muted the light as he breathed slowly, trying to piece together what had happened. Where the fuck was he?

The covers smelled familiar, like a man’s musk mixed with a bit of cologne and hay, wrapped up with the unmistakable smell of horse...

‘Jensen?’

He lowered the covers from his head and sat up to survey the room. His entire body on fire with the ache of yesterday’s incident, almost like he had gone rounds with an angry bull. He rested his back against the headboard as he took in the masculine room filled with rustic oak and cherry ash furniture. The fabrics were all rust, gold, and tan colors. Definitely a man’s room. A few pictures of family members or close friends on the walls. An open walk-in closet filled with flannel shirts, dark denim jeans, and boots filled the space.

Jensen Ackles’ room.

Thoughts, feelings, and images rushed at him. He needed to sort himself out to determine what was real before facing the man. All Jared could come up with were the horrifying events of water all around him, his head getting up close and personal with a stray log, and the terror he felt when he was dragged under after losing his grip on the branch he clung to for dear life. 

He shook his head, trying to forget those scenes his mind played over and over, but regretted it when a sharp, biting pain shot through his head. Jensen had saved him, threw him a lifeline even though Jared didn’t think anyone would.

He needed to find him.

Jared climbed out from the covers slowly, body protesting every movement. “Tylenol, Advil, anything.” he muttered as he managed to stand, now noticing he was wearing a robe that certainly was not his. Realizing that he was very much naked under said robe, “At least I’m clean and covered.” It still didn’t stop him from blushing.

He left the room, walked slowly like a brand-new kitten. Every step felt as though he were being ripped apart. The smell of coffee made him determined enough to continue onward toward the kitchen.

Coffee! His blood sang.

That stuff keeps people alive.

Jared padded along the cool tile of the hallway until finding the doorway to the kitchen. Jensen, with his hip against a counter as he looked at a paper in one hand and held a steaming mug in his other. It was a picture-perfect image. Jared wished he could have captured it, but he wasn’t sure he could even hold his camera right now without falling over.

“Coffee?” he said, pulling Jared out of his daydream.

“God, yes.” Jared moved toward the table closest to him, to sit down.

When the coffee was ready, he took it from Jensen and breathed deeply before taking a sip of the heavenly goodness in a cup. “Thank you.” He sagged in the chair. “The world thanks you.”

Jensen grinned, making Jared laugh. “Ow. Laughing hurts.”

Jensen let his gaze drift over him... assessing the injuries.... (yeah right, let’s go with that). “How do you feel?”

“Alive. Thank you.” He held the mug in both hands.

“Your welcome,” stated as Jensen brushed his thumb over Jared’s forehead, feather soft. “Damn, boy, you got bruises everywhere.”

“I’m sure as hell sore.”

“Would you be interested in some breakfast?” he asked as he refilled their coffee mugs.

“Maybe something light. My stomach might rebel on me.”

“Oatmeal?” he asked. “Warm milk and sugar?”

“I haven’t had that in years. Sounds perfect.” 

Jensen nodded as he moved to the open door of the pantry closet, finding a jar of sugar, a container of butter and a package of walnuts. He doctored up the oatmeal after it was done cooking on the stovetop. Jared couldn’t remember a breakfast this good, eating half of it before he managed to get words out.

“Tell me about your time in modeling. I’ve heard the rumors, but hearing it from the horse’s mouth and all that...”

“Well, I started young. My mom thought I had a pretty face and so did this agent dude she knew. Mostly for companies like Sears. A big shot manager found me and I started traveling around the globe in nice high-end fashion, and enough male models and photogs wanting to get into my pants. After 20 years of it, I decided to settle here with my partner in crime, best friend and business partner, Christian Kane.”

‘Well, damn. He is with someone. Well happy endings only happen in fairytales, at least for me. Knew it would be too good to be true,’ thought Jared.

When he’d given Jared a rough rundown of his background, he asked, “What about you? I know about your career, but nothing of the man.”

Jared hesitated, not liking to talk about himself. “I’m an only child, born with a silver spoon in my mouth, raised by nannies and a hyperaware cook, who’s like a mother to me. Not much to tell.”

“Did you go to private school or public?”

“My last four years were spent in an all-boys’ school, which made me want to claw my own eyes out,” he said before going on. “I had never met so many vain, selfish, self-centered people in my life, except for my parents.”

Jensen raised an eyebrow.

“My parents used me as a window dressing when I was young. Then as I got older it was all about my accomplishments, but I still had to look and act exceptional.” Jared shifted in his chair and finished his oatmeal. 

He really didn’t want to talk about his childhood anymore; before he could change the subject, however, Jensen asked, “What do your parents do now?”

“Whatever money can buy. They’re retired and travel a lot. I see them for holidays if they happen to be in the area.” Maybe it was the throbbing in his head, tears started to form in his eyes, unwilling to be shed. He was a strong gay man not willing to lean on anyone, especially men. He had his pride and wouldn’t start now.

“Do you have any painkillers?” His hands began shaking a little as he folded them together on the table top. “Nothing strong, Advil would probably take the edge off.”

“I’ll get you some.” He got up from the chair he was sitting in. “I should have asked when you came in.” 

He wasn’t gone long, just long enough for Jared to compose himself. He hadn’t realized he gave that much away about himself.

Jensen returned with two tablets and a glass of water. Jared accepted them and choked them down. “You should go rest,” said Jensen as he helped him out of the chair, Jared’s body not fully complying. Sore as he was, he made it back to the bedroom. 

Lightning flashed outside the windows, followed by an immediate crack of thunder. He had been so focused on their conversation he didn’t realize the storm carried on out there. Rain started to drum on the roof as more lightning flashed and thunder rolled.

“I wish we had known it was the stormy season, we wouldn’t have come.” The moment he said those words, he wasn’t sure he meant them. If it wasn’t for this storm, he wouldn’t have met this amazing man, not be with him right now in this room.

“That car of yours wouldn’t be at the bottom of that trench,” Jensen said. “Rented or not.”

Jared shook his head. “It was rented, but that doesn’t matter. I’m alive, that’s what matters.”

“That makes two for us, honey,” he said. “I was damn worried, but I’m glad you’re alright.”

Jared’s smile was twice as perfect with the red seeped up his cheeks. “I seem to have ruined the clothing you lent me.”

“I’m bound to have something that might fit you,” Jensen nodded as he returned the smile.

“Thanks.” He kept hold of the robe, clutching it tightly so he didn’t accidently flash him, although it might have been fun under different circumstances. 

Jensen began to dig through his dresser, he found a pair of jogging pants and an old t-shirt that was baggy on him but might not be on Jared. He handed them over to him and turned around, trying to be all gentlemanly. Even if he turned his head just enough to get a look at Jared’s perfect, round, supple buttocks through the dressing mirror that hung on the wall next to the dresser. He quickly looked away so not to be caught checking him out.

Oh, the things he wanted to do to that man, but it would have to wait.

Once dressed, Jared grabbed up his camera that Jensen rescued from the mud puddle that he had fallen into the day before. “Do you mind if I get some shots of you doing your work?”

“I have to tend to my fencing anyway, so why not.” Jared followed him through the house to the kitchen. Lightning lit up the sky outside the window, thunder, only a couple of seconds behind, indicating that the storm was getting closer. “On second thought, it might be safer for you to stay in the house.”

“No, I’ll go with you,” he said, trying to accept this as a blessing as he felt the need to be around him. And maybe the storm scared him a little... ok maybe a lot.


	7. Chapter 7

An explosion was heard right after a tremendous amount of lightning burst through the rain-could sky. Thunder crashed at the same time causing Jared to throw himself into Jensen’s arms, terror rippling through him as memories of the flood water washed through him. The lights went out at that moment; the fridge stopped humming causing the room to go silent as a church. Not even thirty seconds later the power came back on thanks to the generator.

“It’s okay, honey,” Jensen hugged him close, their faces mere inches away from each other. He could see the longing in those hazel eyes, but refrained from doing anything that might endanger this moment. He took a step back after releasing his hold on him, to look out the kitchen window at the darkened sky. Several flashes of lightning ran through lighting up the barn and pastures.

Jared stood in the middle of the kitchen; arms wrapped around himself not believing what had just taken place. He could have made, should have...

“I’ll hold off going outside, just until the storm moves further out.”

“What if the power doesn’t come back on? Will the generators hold out?”

“Yea. They’ll give for a few days,” he answered as he turned around, noticing the blush that crept up the other man’s face. “You know, we could always do the photo shoot here in the house.”

“I guess we could, but I don’t have my equipment.” The blush went deeper. “Except for my camera, of course.”

“But for now, I think you should go rest, you look exhausted.” Concern was written on Jensen’s face.

“Yea, kinda am. We could switch rooms. I don’t want to keep you away from your own bed.”

“Nah, stay in mine. I’m good in the guest room.” Jensen hugged him as if they had known each other forever. Wonderful heat against his body, his big, powerful arms made Jared feel safe and something else.

Wow. Just. Wow.

All he could do was nod as Jensen released him, before he turned around to walk down the hall toward the master bedroom.

Jared sat down on the bed trying to figure out his emotions, fighting his exhausted state, but came up with nothing. He fell down onto the pillows, turned his face into one to breathe in the smell of him and the strawberry shampoo he had used on his hair the night before. He fell asleep with the scent of Jensen all around him, succumbing to the exhaustion that had taken ahold of his sore, bruised body.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Jared felt a little better; still sore, but better. The smell of coffee met his nose as he walked into the kitchen. Jensen was there, as always. Jared smiled as he walked across the cool tile under his bare feet. He only had on the man’s robe, really liking it. It smelled like him, almost as if his scent was embedded into the soft fabric.

Jensen handed him a mug of coffee. “Good morning, beautiful.” He said it as if they had known each other forever and it was normal thing between them.

The endearment warmed him, causing a reaction south of the robe’s belt, not that Jared minded.

The man radiated strength, confidence, and intelligence; a rare combo that had Jared drooling. Jensen wore a black long-sleeved shirt that fit him oh-so-well, jeans that he knew hugged his ass, and shoes that looked as if they fit like a glove. Jared had never felt desire for a man as much as he did when around Jensen.

Jared reached him and took the mug. He inhaled and sighed. “Best. Smell. Ever.”

“Almost.” Jensen looked at him in a way that made him feel like they just had sex.

Dear God!

His cheeks grew hot as he drew the knot tighter on the robe. “How’s the road?”

Jensen shook his head. “Still too much rain in the mountains for fixing the crossing.”

Jared sipped his coffee. “Water still in it?”

“Yup. Been raining non-stop.” Jensen leaned his hip against the counter. “Haven’t had rain like this in a while.”

Jared sipped again and felt a calmness wash over his heart and mind. 

Jensen finished the last dregs of his coffee. Jared watched as his throat twitched with each swallow, feeling the arousal hitting his groin.

“It’s too bad its messed with your schedule.” 

Since he now had plenty of time to spend with the handsome green-eyed man, he moved to the kitchen table and sat. “Tell me that’s breakfast,” he said as his stomach growled loudly, and he secretly adjusted himself under the robe.

“I threw together some egg, sausage, and cheese muffins. They should be done.” He grabbed a potholder and opened the oven. “Yup, they’re ready.”

“Mmmm... Smells good.” He left his mug on the table to get plates and forks.

Jensen took out a big plate and loaded it with the muffins. “Enough to have leftovers.”

Jared smiled as he got sour cream and salsa out of the fridge. He couldn’t help but smile, dimples poking out of his cheeks.

They dug in as soon as everything was on the table. Jared groaned in pleasure after his first bite. “This is so good. I guess I need to cook for you next time.”

“You cook?” asked Jensen.

He hadn’t had much practice, but he could get by with pasta, sauce, and cheese well enough. “I can make a few things, enough so I don’t starve.”

“I have plenty of rations.” Jensen tilted his head towards the pantry.

“Now there’s a word I haven’t heard in a while.”


	9. Chapter 9

The day was clear with wet grass and new flower scent as Jared stepped outside onto the porch. When they finished breakfast, Jared did the dishes while Jensen got himself ready to horseback ride around his property to survey the damage.

Jensen walked back into the kitchen as Jared was standing at the sink washing out a coffee mug, soap all over his big hands. Jensen enjoyed the sight of his ass, long legs, and his stupidly long hair that was tied back. He walked up behind him, wrapped his strong arms around the slim muscular waist and softly kissed the back of Jared’s neck.

“I’m off. It’ll only take about an hour,” he whispered softly into his tanned skin before he pulled away and walked briskly out the door.

Melting... Jared was melting... and falling in love with this man.

His breath caught in his throat; his hands stopped cleaning the mug as soon as Jensen’s lips touched his neck. When he let go and walked out the door, Jared felt cold and longed for more of the man’s touch.

“No.” He shook his head. “I can’t fall in love with him. He belongs to someone else.” 

‘Then why the intimate embrace?’ 

It left him confused, so he left the cookie sheet the muffins had been baked in soaking in the dish water and took a step outside, hoping some fresh air would clear his head.

He’d never really had a boyfriend, or friends for that matter. He was never allowed to socialize with “strangers”. Not that his parents cared. For the most part he’d come to terms with who his parents were. He was nowhere near being a virgin, that had gone out the window when he went to college.

Now... now he had Chad, Sandy, and Sophia in his life. They were his roommates back in college and it felt like they had all known each other forever. He wished he could call Sandy, just to reassure her that he was alive, and falling for the sexiest man he ever laid eyes on, but his phone was under eight feet of water.

****

Jensen returned from his ride, bone tired and hungry as hell. He brushed down his horse, fed her, and finished his other nightly chores before walking into the house.

The moment he walked into the kitchen heavenly smells hit him like a ton of bricks. He stood in the doorway, leaning against the door jamb, watching Jared busily working at the stove with his back to him. Jared looked over his shoulder at him and smiled.

‘Damn, he has the sexiest smile with those deep dimples and sparkling eyes.’

“Good timing,” he said. “Be ready in fifteen. Just enough time for you to go wash up.”

Jensen took the time to admire Jared in the tight jeans he had let him borrow. The Riders fit Jared’s well-shaped ass nicely. He had on one of Jensen’s t-shirts, tight across his shoulders and chest, hugging him just right. Jensen had to adjust himself slightly before saying, “I will get my tail end into the shower then.”

“Good boy.” He bent to open the oven. That ass looking delicious enough to eat, Jensen forgot what he was doing. With that image of him, Jensen headed to the shower.

Fourteen minutes later -who's counting- Jensen was back in the kitchen. Now clean, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with bare feet. 

“You sure do clean up well.” Jared gave the man a once over. “Could you set the table?” he asked, nodding at the plates, glasses, and silverware.

“Sure.” He would do anything for him, as long as he kept smiling at him. He grinned at the thought.

Jared went back to stirring a big pan of pasta with creamy- looking sauce. Nearby was a pan with freshly baked garlic bread.

“What’s for dinner? It smells incredible.” 

“Chicken a la king.”

“Never had that. Can’t wait to try it.”

“You have an amazing amount of supplies in your pantry and freezer. Never would have expected that for a bachelor on a ranch.”

Jensen raised his brow. “You imagined hot dogs, beef stew, and beans out of a can?”

“Yeah. Kind of,” he laughed.

“I have a cook.” His stomach rumbled. “Excellent one, been keeping me and the boys fed well.”

“Nice.” Jared took the pan to the table, along with a serving spoon. “We’re having salad as well,” as he went to the fridge to pull out a large bowl.

“What’s in the oven?” he asked, as he seated himself once Jared was settled into his own chair.

“Dessert. You’ll have to wait to see what it is.”

Jensen shook his head in disbelief. This man never ceased to amaze him. He filled his plate. “Holy... this is good.”

Jared smiled, dimples out.

“I just might have to keep you in the kitchen,” he joked.

“I have to get back to work soon. I believe you owe me a photo shoot.” He knitted his brows.

Jensen glanced outside. “Another storm brewing. I hear thunder.”


	10. Chapter 10

Jensen raised his arms over his head, stretching his muscles. He had just finished his run around the barn, sweating through his tank top. 

“I could totally photograph you right now,” he sighed into the stretch. “It’s been a week and I still feel like I got hit by a car.”

“You kinda did,” said Jensen “If you don’t feel up to it, it’s fine. I don’t want you to hurt yourself more.”

“Really?” Jared perked up.

“If you’re sure.” The low rumble of his words sent a shiver through Jared. 

‘Maybe this wasn’t the best idea,’ he thought as he met Jensen’s eyes.

‘Maybe it’s a perfect idea.’

“Where?”

Jensen thought for a moment. “The only empty room is the dining room. It’s never used. That’s the best place. Chris has been trying to paint it, so there’s lights and sheets in there.”

“Works for me.” He walked with him down the hall. “Let me get my camera.”

He went to inspect the dining room, see what could be useful. He found a couple of drop cloths and a black metal stool with a red cushion on it. He hung the drop cloths over a mirror that hung on the wall and positioned the lights so they were off to the side. Using his long lens, he figured out the angle in which he could get the perfect shot of Jensen.

Wearing a white and blue striped long sleeve shirt that hugged every muscle in his arms, white jeans that accentuated the fine bow of his legs, making him look like the hot, sexy, male model he was, Jensen strode into the room like he owned it and everyone in it. 

Not drooling, nope, Jared was not drooling. At. All.

Swallowing thickly, Jared set up the scene with camera in hand, asking Jensen to have a seat on the stool before they began.

Jared just nodded behind his camera.

He looked through his lens at Jensen looking so gorgeous, Jared’s breath caught in his throat. He almost forgot to take the picture.

Jensen’s eyes blinked as the flash went off. He didn’t miss that part of being a being a model. Jared took a few more shots of Jensen sitting on the stool, a couple of him standing, some with a hammer and others with a paintbrush. Thankfully the brush was clean, since he decided to run it over Jared’s face while they laughed. Their lips were inches apart, all Jensen had to do was lean in to capture his lips. Jared moaned into the kiss and moved closer to him.

Jensen slid his fingers into Jared’s hair and cupped the back of his head. He inhaled a deep growl that ended in a moan. Jared moaned as Jensen slid his tongue into his mouth. He could feel his hard on getting thicker. Jensen slid his lips from his and trailed them along the curve of his neck.

“Jensen,” his name was sighed. 

A low growl rose in his throat. A hand went under his shirt, feeling the tight ab muscles under it as the hand moved to Jared’s pecs. Jensen played with his right nipple, pinching and pulling softly, making the man moan deeply. Jared gasped, sliding his fingers firmly over Jensen’s shoulders, clinging to him. His arms wrapped around Jensen’s neck as he slid his lip to the man’s ear lobe, nipping at it, as they awkwardly strode and stumbled up the hall to the bedroom.

They didn’t bother to close the door, Jared sitting down on the bed. He dragged his palms down Jensen’s chest, his fingers conveniently finding Jensen’s belt buckle in front of his face.

“Oh, no. This is my show.” Jensen spoke with such a low timber in his voice that it made Jared shiver in delight.

“Let me?” asked Jared, almost begging.

Jensen shook his head as he pushed Jared back onto the bed. He unbuttoned the snug, worn pants and unzipped them before tugging them off, leaving Jared bare from the waist down. He watched as Jared grew harder, making Jensen drool with anticipation. 

“Nothing on underneath.” He grinned, while cocking an eyebrow. 

Jared laughed. “That’s what happens when your car is at the bottom of a rain river with all your clothes.” He shivered as Jensen eased up onto the bed, bracing his knee between Jared’s thighs.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He slid his hands up Jared’s legs. He grasped his slender hips in his palms. Even with his own height, he felt small next to the taller man.

Jared shivered once more as Jensen pushed up his t-shirt and easily pulled it over his head, tossing it aside. “Beautiful.” He said as he stroked Jared’s skin just above his pecs. His fingers were callused from hard outdoor work, Jared liked the feel of the roughness against his nipple that Jensen was currently pinching and pulling softly.

Jared tugged at Jensen’s t-shirt, then helped to pull it over his head before dropping it to the floor. “Wow.” his gaze drifted from the broad shoulders, down his torso to his jeans. The top button of his button-down jeans was undone; he sat up and grasped the sides, popping the buttons open one at a time. No sign of underwear, just a glimpse of hair, so close to the prize. “Commando?”

“Wouldn’t want you to feel alone,” Jensen said with a grin.

With him, Jared would never feel alone in the world like he normally did. He’d had a couple of close friends in his life and only dated a handful of men. But Jensen was more than any of that. More than a friend. More than a lover.

Jared pushed down his jeans as Jensen stepped out of them. “You’re magnificent,” as he raked his gaze from his bowlegs to his Big. Thick. Cock. 

“You’re going to make my head big,” Jen teased.

Jared got to his feet as Jensen wrapped him up in his strong arms, pressing their naked forms together. His hard body and strength were a perfect match to Jared’s own. He skimmed his palms down Jensen’s ass, then ran them up his back to his shoulders. He explored him with his hands, as if he couldn’t get enough of him. 

Jared gripped Jensen’s ass, feeling the hard strength of his buttocks in his palms as he explored him. He loved the feel of their bodies molded together.

Jensen caught him off guard when he swept him off his feet and plopped him down on the middle of the bed. Jared laughed; his breath slightly knocked from him. Jensen came down so fast on top of him, bracing both hands and knees to either side of him, as he straddled his thighs and looked deep into his eyes “You are absolutely gorgeous inside and out.”

Jared wiggled beneath him as their cocks pressed against each other. They seemed to grow bigger just from his movements. “Take me.”

“You deserve slow lovemaking. I want to worship every bit of you. Every part of who you are.”

“Then kiss me.”

Jensen lowered his head and took his mouth in a long, sensual kiss. Jared sighed into his mouth. His mind spun with the kiss, his world tipping from the way he claimed him. Jensen dragged his lips from his, kissing a path along his strong jaw to his ear lobe. He nipped and sucked on his earlobe. 

It was so erotic. Everything he did was sexy as the hell... so sensual he took him to places he’d never been before.

He slid his lips down the column of his neck to the sensitive skin of his Adam’s apple. He eased down his body, kissing his skin in a reverent way, as if worshiping every bit of him.

Jared wanted him, needed him. The way Jensen made him feel; the way he set Jared on fire while teasing and filling every sense he has. He reveled in it and he didn’t want him to hurry, wanted to live and enjoy every minute of it.

He moved his lips to Jared’s chest. He shivered in anticipation before Jensen sucked his nipple into his mouth. Jared gasped, arching his back without thinking. He begged for more without know what he was saying.

Pre cum making his stomach and hips wet; need, desire, and pleasure winding its way through him. Jensen sucked his nipple while caressing the other. He eased his lips to the other, taking his time before he found the nipple with his mouth. He tantalized him with his tongue, making Jared whimper needing more. His attention to his nipples was incredible. Could he climax from this exquisite sensation he gave him while sucking his nipples?

Higher and higher, he was rising like a wave upon the ocean. One that grew larger and higher, about to sweep him away-

Jensen moved his lips away from his chest and Jared let out a cry of frustration. 

“Mmmm...Your body is so sensitive and responsive to my touch.”

“You’re… driving... me.... crazy.” 

Jensen gave him an evil smirk. “That’s the idea,” as he dipped his tongue inside his belly button making electricity shoot from navel to dick as if a livewire had stuck him. He nearly launched off the bed from the sensation, he had never felt anything close to it and he hadn’t even touched his cock.

Jensen chuckled as Jared moaned into the pillow under his head.

Jensen eased his body between his thighs, pressing them apart to give himself access. He blew on the wet, swollen, bright red head until he nearly came apart. The frustrating man wasn’t even touching him, but the slightest whisper of breath was going to send him flying -

He moved his lips away to kiss the inside of his thigh. “Jensen...” the cry radiated through him. “I don’t want it slow anymore. I have to have you in me.”

Another low laugh as he worked his way down the inside of his knee and kissed the smooth soft skin.

“Did you take lessons on how to drive men wild?” he asked as he panted, sweat falling from his forehead. 

He kissed the inside of his ankle and Jared sighed with pleasure. He knew he wouldn’t ever had guessed it was so sensitive there. The maddening man kissed the inside of his other ankle then slide his lips up to the inside of his knee.

“It’s official!” his breathing had gone hoarse. “You have driven me mad!”

“There’s more to come,” he murmured as he reached the crease between his high where he wanted him the most. His tongue darted out and Jared wiggled, twisting in his hold on his hips, wanting his mouth.

“Is there something you need?” His warm breath feathered his shaved balls. “Tell me.”

Jared moaned. “Please, please, Jensen. I need your mouth on me.”

Without much warning, he buried his face against him. Jared shrieked with surprise and pleasure that rivaled the others. One more lick and he was gone. The climax crashed into him, sending him over the edge. Powerful sensations took over and he rode them. It was the longest, most intense, most overwhelming orgasm he had ever had, and it didn’t want to stop. It went on and on, then the second one hit him. 

Jensen hadn’t stopped. Jared had been so wrapped up in his orgasm that he hadn’t thought, just felt. “Stop, stop, stop,” he said as he tried to wiggle himself away. “I can’t handle anymore, please.”

He met his green gaze as he fought for control of his breathing. Jensen watched him as he slid two fingers inside of him. Another spasm hit him and threw his hands into his hair as he moaned. 

Jensen snorted out a laugh as he crawled up his body so he was positioned over him, his hands above his broad shoulders, his knees straddled both thighs. His eyes had taken on a darker green. “Are you ready for me?”

Jared shook his head. “Not now.”

He raised his brow. “Oh?”

Jared gave a satisfied grin and whispered. “Your turn,” as he turned them over so Jensen was on his back. He gripped his erection as he knelt between his thighs, not letting go as he cupped his balls and lightly squeezed, held his gaze as he trailed his fingers up and down his cock and over the head. Jensen hissed out his pleasure. With slow deliberate movements, he stroked his cock from base to tip, gently brushed the tip with his thumb through the pre-cum that was slowly seeping from it.

“You’re getting even. I need you,” he pleaded as Jared squeezed his cock and lightly did the same with his balls. Only enough to let him know Jared was serious. “This is one time I don’t mind losing.”

“Aren’t you glad you lost that bet?” Jared lowered his mouth to his cock as they held each other’s gaze. 

He groaned. “Make that two times I’m good with losing.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” he said before devouring his cock whole.

Jensen’s whole body went limp as Jared slid his mouth down the length of him. He had never met a man like Jared, had never felt any connection like he did with him. He could barely think as his warm, wet mouth devoured him. Jared took him to the back of his throat, and he thought he’d never be able to speak again. All he could do was grunt and groan. He was losing his mind. Every bit of his sanity had pooled in his groin, Jared had just finished stealing it. The ache magnified, grew stronger, until he thought for sure he was going to light up on fire. 

One match and he would burst into flames.

How far could he let this go without going over the edge into a full-blown orgasm? No. He had to wait until he was inside him. He wouldn’t lose control. Jared sucked hard, sending that thought straight out of his head, then he all of a sudden stopped and pulled off. The orgasm that had built soared out the window. 

He looked at him from beneath lowered lids. “I’m ready to take you now,” with a growl.

Jared applied light pressure to his cock and balls. “I don’t think so.” he stroked him nice and slow “Going to be a good boy, now?”

His words came with a grunt. “Yeah, but if you don’t hurry, honey-”

Jared licked the length of him before sucking one of his balls.

“Holy shit!” he struggled not to writhe so he wouldn’t cause himself pain. It felt so good, while at the same time keeping him on edge. He met Jared’s gaze once more, groaning at the naughty look he gave him.

He took his time, drawing first one ball, then the other, sucking lightly on each all the while stroking his dick.

Jensen was so close to begging when Jared released him, he nipped the inside of his thigh, sending shocks throughout his groin. He grinned and nipped the inside of his other thigh before he rose up his body, straddle him. Jared smiled at him as his hair fell into his eyes. 

Jared shifted until their cocks rubbed together. The silken glide over him nearly had Jared cross-eyed. He didn’t have hold of the all-important package anymore. Jensen caught him by the waist, and he spun them, twisted, so that he was now on top. He pressed his erection against Jared’s and wiggled slightly as he pinned his wrists over his head, clasping them both in one large hand.

Laughing, he tried to struggle, but he’d trapped his legs with his. Jared’s body felt so good beneath him, flesh to flesh and nothing in between. He caught his gaze and refused to let it go. Jared stopped laughing, his lips parted as he looked into the depts of Jensen’s green eyes. A tremor ran through him at the need, want, and desire he saw there.

Jensen eased his hips between his thighs and settled himself there. Jared’s throat worked as he studied him. Watched him as he grabbed protection and lube from the nightstand right next to them; in moments he was ready.

“Ready for me honey?” he said in what could have been an even voice when he felt anything but.

He slid his sheathed cock into him. Jared’s eyes flutter closed as he gasped. Jensen released his wrists and cupped his ass, bringing their bodies even closer together. Still holding him with one hand, he grasped his cock and pressed into the tight, intense heat.

“Yes,” he said in a hoarse whisper. “Yes Jensen, please.” He shifted, trying to get impossibly closer. “Please.”

Jensen pushed in only slightly, watching as Jared’s eyes widened. He stretched him and filled him. He took every bit of him as he eased in and out, setting a slow pace. Jared wrapped his thighs around his hips and clenched him tight as he started to close his eyes.

“Look. At. Me,” growled Jensen.

His eyes widened as he met his gaze. Jared’s face was flushed, a sheen of sweat over his skin. He caught his breath when he pushed deeper, reaching further within him.

“Jensen, please.”

His name on his lips turned him to liquid. He soon picked up the pace, moving faster inside him, pressing harder, deeper. The flush on his cheeks deepened. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him as he climaxed and cried out “Jensen!”

The sound of his own name and the feel of Jared clamping down on his cock sent him spiraling out of control. It threw him into an orgasm that shot him into space. Heat flashed through him, burning him to his core. He shouted Jared’s name as his ass spasmed around his cock, milking the rest of his orgasm from him.

Almost all of his strength seeped out of him, barely keeping Jensen from collapsing on top of him. He braced himself on his forearms, his face close to his. Their breaths mingled as he watched a droplet of sweat roll down the side of his face.

“You are beautiful.” Jensen spoke softly as he pushed damp hair out of Jared’s face. He looked radiant. “Simply beautiful,” he grinned as he kissed him and rolled onto his side, bringing him along. Jared snuggled close; he breathed his scent, the scent of them. It mingled together, intoxicating and soul-filling.


	11. Epilogue

Jared listened to the night sounds as he and Jensen sat on the pond’s dirt bank in the east pasture. Gentle moonlight touched his features, making the hard lines of his face softer. The crew had been back for a week now, the photo shoot now completed, and this was the first time they had been alone together since. 

“You’re quiet.” He touched his fingers with his. “That doesn’t happen much.”

“It’s a beautiful night so I’m enjoying it.” He smiled as he turned his hand so that their fingers linked together, shivering as they touched.

Jensen looked at him “You cold?”

Jared thought of lying but instead shrugged. “A little.”

“Maybe we should go back to the house?”

He looked away from him and watched the water. “This place...” he shook his head. “I’ve never felt so alive.”

The silence between them was comfortable. Jensen didn’t have to answer, because he felt his response in the way he lightly squeezed his hand. Somehow this place, this land, had captured Jared’s heart in a way he never expected. He didn’t want to go back to the clash and clang of the city. The harshness. 

This land had changed him. He wasn’t the same man he’d been when he had arrived. The moon shone bright enough that he saw the corner of Jensen’s mouth move. Tingles raced through Jared’s body, knowing that he was thinking of it too.

Jensen shifted and moved so that he was on one knee, facing him. He held out a small box he must have pulled from his pocket. Jared’s heart raced and he didn’t think he could breathe.

“We’ve only known each other a short while, Jared.” He smiled. “But our hearts know each other, as do our souls.”

He swallowed.

Jensen flashed a wicked grin.

Heat flushed over him, aroused.

“I love you maddeningly.” He held his gaze as a shiver trailed down his body. “I want to spend the rest of my days with you.” He opened the box to reveal a white gold band with small diamonds wound around a ribbon of gold that winked in the moon light. “Jared Padalecki, will you marry me?”

“I- I.” He swallowed again. He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. “Yes. Yes, Jensen Ackles I will marry you.”

He slid onto the bank beside him, took his hand and slipped on the ring. He kissed him silly, pulling him closer. All Jensen could think about was his kiss, his scent, his heat... and his incredible love for this man.

FIN


End file.
